


Three's Company

by peterqpan



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Marco finally puts it together, Multi, Star is ENTHUSED, Tom's being a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterqpan/pseuds/peterqpan
Summary: Tom is acting weird...again, but luckily, he, Marco, and Star all speak fluent Love Sentence, which helps them think of a possibility they hadn't before.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday, BFF Hobbit! XD I hope it makes you snicker!

Marco understood, really. Star didn’t even have to _explain—_ he knew they needed to do _something_ ever since he’d walked away from a conversation about Tom with Star to bump into Tom lurking outside in the hallway. Tom had fallen flat on his butt, beamed up at Marco with one eye twitching, and said, “Hey, there, Mar—Marco, best, um, _broski!”_

As Marco stared in horror, wondering who’d filled Tom Lucitor’s body with a football player, Tom gave him two dorky thumbs up and rolled over to scramble off on all fours, grumbling in a high register as he _burst into flames._

“...Staaaarrr,” Marco asked, backing back into her room, “What were we—did—do we—do we need to do something about...Tom?”

“Nooooo,” she called back, kicking her feet in the air as she shook glitter onto her newest written spell.

“He might be... _broken,”_ Marco whispered into steepled fingers. “I think something _broke_ him. He called me _broski!”_

“Ohhhh, Marco,” Star rolled off the bed, and tromped over to squeeze his shoulders. “He’s not _broken!_ Probably.”

“Probably!?” Marco wheezed, hyperventilating. 

“Marco! Get a _grip,”_ Star hissed, shaking him. “He’s just, y’know.”

“Maybe he’s a clone,” Marco stared past her, imagining Tom crawling all over the Underworld. “He’s a _prince!_ What if _he_ pees on somebody’s leg?” He froze, imagining Tom yelling “Globgor”, and flinging himself onto people’s faces. “He could start a _war!”_

“...Marco,” Star asked, wide-eyed, “—did Tom _pee on your leg?_ I am _calling_ him, that’s not very—”

“We _have to do something!”_ Marco yelled in her face, and she squinted into the wind of his breath.

“Ew, Marco, brush your—”

“Star, we need a—a _brocism,”_ he whispered to her, as she held him at arm’s length, her nose wrinkled.

They compromised on inviting Tom to watch telenovelas, and Marco told himself it couldn’t be as bad as having Ponyhead, but Tom _made it so weird._ He showed up with dark circles under his eyes, dropped next to Star first, and just _sat_ there on the edge of the couch staring straight ahead with his _ears and horns on fire._

When Marco sat down with the nachos on Star’s other side, Tom yelped, fell off the couch, and then _scrambled across Star’s lap_ to wiggle in between them, and Star and Marco stared frozen at the screen, before both leaning very sloooowly back to stare at each other behind Tom’s back as he carefully gathered every element of the nachos onto his chip.

 _“What just happened,”_ Marco mouthed.

 _“He_ is _broken!”_ Star mouthed back, huge-eyed. 

“Thiff ivv gweat, oo guyve,” Tom said around a mouthful of ashes that had been nachos until he picked them up. “This is um, this is so great, what is this, is it—is it in Spanish? Great, that’s great!” He leaned over to Star, staring fixedly at the TV as he mumbled out the side of his mouth. “Do you—um, do you understand...Spanish?”

 _“Tom,”_ she groaned. “I’m _learning,_ but there’s little words at the bottom, read the _words,_ Tom!”

“Great, yeah, little words,” Tom nodded, glancing at Marco, then at the TV again. “Little Spanish words! I can do that! This is _great.”_

He was starting to make their blanket smoke, and Star sighed heavily, then pushed the nachos back at Marco, and magicked up a marshmallow to toast over Tom’s head.

Tom stared up and then _wilted,_ his fires fizzling out as he pulled his knees up and nearly knocked the nachos to the floor, and then pulled the blankets over his head at both Star and Marco yelling _“TOMMM!”_

“I’m sorry!” he yelled, then took a few calming breaths. “Should I sit by _Marco?_ I should sit by Marco, right? I shouldn’t sit by Star—” 

Marco yelped as _he_ suddenly had a lapful of demon, not quite in flames, but smoking. He tried to hold the blanket up, burned himself on one of Tom’s horns, and nearly shoved him off trying to squirm away, then grabbed Tom around the waist as he nearly slid off Marco’s lap altogether. They both shrieked.

“Auuuugh, _calm down,_ Tom!” Star hollered over him. “We’re missing it! Stop being weird!”

 _“I’m sorry I’m weird!”_ Tom hollered back, shoving away from Marco just as he burst into flames again, and grabbing the marshmallows en route to slamming his way out onto Star’s balcony.

“Man, you were _right,_ Marco, he _is_ broken,” she whispered, staring after him. “Maybe I should turn him into a squirrel.”

“No!” Marco commanded, narrowing his eyes. “No squirrels! We talked about this!”

“He would stop setting things on _fire!”_ she hissed back. “He’d stop being _weird.”_

“He’d be _weird,_ he’d be a _squirrel,”_ Marco muttered, glancing at the balcony.

 _“All squirrels are weird,_ Marco!” she whisper-screamed. “Squirrels are weird! They do that thing where they _stare at you—”_

“I’m…” Marco took a deep breath. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Squiiiiirel,” Star whispered, waggling her eyebrows, and biting a good fist-sized chunk out of the stacked nachos at the edge of the plate. She stared after him, licking her lips.

Tom was lying on his back, staring up at two marshmallows. “...they’re stuck together,” he said, without looking up. “Like you and Star.” He sighed, and his hand burst into flames. He stuffed the carbonized marshmallows in his mouth, and sniffled, and Marco groooooaaaaned, slumping to lean against the doorway.

“What are you _doing,_ dude,” Marco sighed.

“Stealing your marshmallows,” Tom growled, his flames flashing on, then off again. Marco threw his hands up to protect his eyes, well-trained on laser puppies. Tom rolled to hug the bag of marshmallows, mumbling, “Serves you both right.”

“Okaaaay,” Marco said, then bit his lips together, listening intently, because Tom was saying _something_ into his arms and the marshmallow bag, and either it was his demonic chanting, or he was being a jerk head and whispering things he didn’t want Marco to _hear,_ so Marco leaned over him, opening his mouth to argue.

He nearly clonked his face on Tom’s horn, and got half Tom’s ear in his mouth instead, and Tom rolled back over to stare up at him, wide-eyed. “Wha—what are you doing,” he asked, swallowing. His breath tickled Marco’s nose.

Marco was wishing so hard that he hadn’t _licked Tom Lucitor’s ear_ that he actually forgot he had his arms on either side of the other boy’s shoulders, and their faces were nearly close enough to touch. He started to pull back and apologize, when Tom yanked him closer by the shirt. 

“I’m not sure I stole _enough, Marco,”_ he whispered, but Marco was trying too hard to figure out what was going _on_ to interpret Tom’s glance at his mouth, and his nervous laugh.

“Wha—” he started, and then Tom _kissed_ him, and Marco made a noise like an elephant about to trumpet in a Disney movie, when somebody squeezes its trunk. It was just a dry, firm press of lips, the heat from Tom’s body making Marco’s hair lift, and then Tom was muttering “Redo! Redo, that doesn’t count, redo! Delete!” Before Marco could even close his dangling jaw, Tom was kissing him _again._

“Mmf!” Marco squeaked. Tom’s mouth was hot and soft, and Marco remembered his jaw had been hanging open when Tom _licked inside._ Marco did forget, for a second, that he wasn’t supposed to want to kiss Tom. It was just he looked so _anxious,_ and—and kind of like Marco felt, when he’d watched _Tom_ kiss _Star,_ and Marco’s belly had felt like Star just stuck her wand down his throat and set off a Stardust Daisy Devastation. 

Tom’s makeup smeared a little under Marco’s thumbs, but he still looked cool, his eyes fluttering shut as he pulled Marco down in a hug so Marco was lying on top of him, and he was _really really warm,_ and he tasted like marshmallows. When Marco squawked and shoved himself up and away, yanking out of the kiss to stare at the railing of the balcony and trying to resuscitate his brain cells, Tom’s head smacked down against the tiles so hard he winced.

Marco’s stare flicked down to Tom’s stunned face. 

Tom stared up, licking his lips. “I—I am _so sorry,”_ he whispered, glancing at the door to Star’s room, and flinching as he rolled his head against the tiles. 

Marco groaned and grabbed Tom’s head, running his fingers through his red hair and around his horns looking for injuries. 

“I really _have_ been working on things,” Tom said sincerely, grabbing Marco’s sweatshirt. “I’m soooo sorry, I just—I didn’t—I don’t know what to—” He licked his lips, watching Marco’s mouth.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Marco growled, pushing Tom’s hands away. “I _trusted_ you! You said you were gonna _move on,_ Tom, what _is_ this?! What is _wrong_ with you?!” Marco groaned _again,_ moaning as he remembered like twenty-five reasons he wasn’t supposed to be thinking _Star’s ex-boyfriend_ was toasty and sweet like a marshmallow. “You ripped up the Mackie Hand tickets!” he tried to yell and whisper at once. “You’re Star’s _ex-boyfriend!_ You—you _cursed_ me!”

“Don’t get mad! Don’t get mad!” Tom forced a laugh, looking anywhere but at Marco’s face. “You stole a kiss from me, from—from Star, when I was—when she was dating me, I just—”

“I _am_ mad!” Marco growled, flailing his arms. “I’m really mad! What was _that,_ Tom?! What—what even _was_ that?!” Finally, he pushed himself away, brushing himself off everywhere like he could clean off the _guilt._ “I _kissed Star’s ex-boyfriend!”_ he whined, in the back of his throat. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh _no—I—_ I _cheated,”_ he whispered into his hands, tugging his sweatshirt hood cord until it gathered around his nose, then yanking it open again to glare. “I kissed you _back._ Star’s gonna _dump_ me, isn’t she?! Is that your _plan?_ You—you—”

“Shhh!” Tom hissed, following Marco along the ground, his eyes going yellow as his tongue went all snakey and flicked between his lips. “No! No! That’s not—I didn’t mean—”

Marco, overwhelmed, took a deep breath and turned to scream for Star, when Tom yelped and yanked him into another kiss. He smelled like s’mores around a campfire, and Marco’s eyes fluttered shut before he tried to shove away.

Tom scrambled on top of him, pressing Marco against the tiles. “Don’t, sshhh, shut up! Please shut up,” Tom said against his mouth, his eyes pleading. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you—you have to shut up—”

“You shut up!” Marco said back, his voice creaking in his dry throat like a rusty door hinge. He coughed to clear it.

“No, be quiet! Star will _never talk to me again—”_

“Tom, I’m not sure _I_ want to talk to you again!” Marco hissed, and Tom stopped edging towards him and sat down hard on the tiles, groaning into his hands. 

“I ruined _everything,_ I _knew_ I’d do this! _Argh!”_

“You... _knew_ you’d do this,” Marco said numbly.

“I tried to be _normal,”_ Tom’s voice had dropped into his demon register, his flames leaping up just enough so Marco automatically leaned closer, rubbing his arms. “I did! I knew you wouldn’t want me to—augh, I’m so _stupid,_ I’m stupid, I’m _stupid—”_

“...you’re not stupid, Tom,” Marco said, out of habit. "You really suck at being _normal,_ but you're not _stupid—”_

“No, I am,” Tom sighed, and then laughed. He got to his feet, stepping away to sit on the railing as his fire flared. “I thought I’d just—steal back my kiss. And now I know you’re _into_ me—” he swished his tail around, grinning, then sighed, hunching his shoulders. “Or you _would_ be, if you and Star weren’t perfect together. You’d have—if I’d asked you out, before you met her.”

“...maybe,” Marco said warily, thinking of Jackie Lynn Thomas, but also Tom Lucitor, bringing Mackie Hand back from the dead to give him a handshake, and their Love Sentence duet. 

“Oh, you definitely would have,” Tom said, and Marco took a deep breath to yell, but Tom’s eyes were fixed on his own boots, his fire was out, and his eyebrows were doing the sad thing they’d done when he’d returned to help Marco fight Meteora even though Marco had just confessed to kissing Star. “You’d have gone out with me, and then you’d have met Star, and I’d be right here,” he said, waving his arms, “—on the balcony, wishing I could come inside.”

“You—you can come inside,” Marco stuttered, staring back at Tom’s red eyes, and wishing he wasn’t sweating enough for four people. 

“I can’t come inside,” Tom hissed, “—because even then I’m still _outside,_ watching you two—argh, why did I _kiss_ you, I’m such an _idiot—”_

“Why _did_ you kiss me?” Marco asked. “It doesn’t make any sense, you don’t even _like_ me, you—”

“I _love_ you guys,” said Tom, gripping the edge of the railing.

“I mean, yeah, you—we’ve been through a lot together,” Marco told him, nervously folding his arms.

A piercing voice shouted from inside, “What are you two _doing_ out there?! Are you having fun without me?!”, and Marco stared back at the door, his stomach sinking.

Tom hunched. “Look, I’ll go, I’ll go, I—I shouldn’t have...done that, I _know_ I can’t have anything here,” he hissed, his eyes flicking towards the door. 

“...anything?” Marco asked, frowning at him.

“Anyone, I can’t—I can’t be—I know neither of you—” Tom said, waving his hand. His demon elevator burst out of the ground, and the little demon carrying it waited, but Tom just clapped a rhythm in the air, so it sighed, rolled its eyes, and started drumming on the top of the elevator. 

Tom started to sing. “And now we'll be... _just friends,”_ he sang, taking Marco’s hand, and squeezing it in both his hot ones. 

Marco started singing along on autopilot, staring. “We will be...just friends,” he mumbled, his eyes widening, and Tom laughed uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wait, what?” Marco whispered.

“And now we'll be...just friends,” Tom emphasized, all three of his eyes on Marco’s hand as he squeezed it—he sounded a little choked—but stepped back, pulling a hand away to shake Marco’s hand like they were business partners.

“Be just...friends,” Marco sang softly, staring at their linked hands, then Tom’s sad face. “I didn't mean to hurt you,” he sang the next line, his brows drawing together, and Tom squeezed his hand again, shrugging.

“You didn't have a clue,” he sang back. “So you went out and got busy.” He swallowed hard. _“You both_ found someone new, new, new—and now we'll be...just friends.”

“Oh, we will be,” Marco chimed in, taking Tom’s other hand and squeezing it, “—just friends—”

“And now we'll be...just friends,” Tom sang back, his eyes widening as Marco took his hands. 

They both startled back as Star burst onto the balcony for the finale.

“Be just friends,” she sang, throwing her arms around both of them, so all three were squished together. “—and now we'll be...buh-twang buh-twang,” she pretended to be an electric guitar, as Tom took quick breaths against Marco’s shoulder. 

Marco slid his arms around both of them. “Oooh-oooh. Oooh-oooh, oooh-oooh,” he sang, squeezing Star _and_ Tom as hard as he could. “Be just friends…” he trailed off as Star nearly lifted them off the ground in her enthusiasm. 

“You guys sang _Love Sentence_ songs _without_ me?!” she squawked, kissing both their cheeks with loud smacks, and Marco took a deep breath. 

“Star, it’s uh, it’s not—it’s, um—we—we _need to talk.”_

“Do I need to squirrel him,” she asked, jerking away and into a crouch with narrowed eyes, and Tom’s fire flared like a startled cat as he hissed what sounded like a whole tirade in Demonic. 

“Don’t squirrel him!” Marco shouted. “No squirrelling!”

“I should...go now,” Tom said, glancing at Marco. “I should have—I should have left earlier. I shouldn’t have come.” He held up his hands like Star might actually _attack,_ and Marco grabbed his hand just as Star grabbed the other one. 

“Oh, _Tommm,”_ she moaned, reaching up to squish his cheeks together, “What’s _wrong?!”_

“We both found someone new,” Marco sang, and Tom stared at him.

“He didn’t mean that,” Tom whispered, clearing his throat, and coughing on some fire. “He—no, I—I know you don’t _want me,_ Star,” he laughed. It sounded painful, and Marco stepped closer, watching Tom’s face as he tried to act _normal_ again. “I, uh, I’m not trying to—to push, or anything, I didn’t mean to—”

“Star, we need to _talk,”_ Marco blurted, and she stared into his eyes, casually throwing a hand up and yelling “Deus Ex Machina Bunny Interruption!” 

Tom poofed into a rabbit. It had three eyes, and Marco dove and grabbed it. “STAR!”

“You said no _squirrels!”_ she groaned. “Fine. What’s to talk about, my man? We should have, uh.” She squinted at Tom, who blinked back at her. “We should have some...time.”

Tom blinked, dangling passively in Marco’s arms. 

“Can he, uh, can he understand us? Can you change him _back?”_ Marco whispered, holding the horned reddish demon bunny up to his face for a closer look.

“Definitely probably soooo,” Star whispered, crouching down to stroke Tom-the-bunny’s ears. “What’s up.”

Marco glowered at her, and stuffed Tom in his sweaty sweatshirt. “If he gets away, I’m blaming _you.”_

“Did you just want to make out with Tom here?” she asked, blinking. “Because that’s kinda weird, Marco. Maybe just a _little—”_

“No!” he yelped, then remembered how tight Tom had squeezed him, and the song he’d picked to sing. “Maybe! I don’t know, everything’s— _augh,_ Star, your ex-boyfriend is _weird,_ okay?!”

“Super weird,” she nodded, cocking her head. “Did he, uh, did he do...something?”

“He—” Marco felt Tom the rabbit kick a little, squirming against his sweatshirt, and pressed his sleeves over what felt like his head. Marco dropped his voice to a whisper. “He’s lost his _mind!”_ Marco paced around the tiny balcony, while Star blinked at him. “He’s—he’s gone—”

“He did crabwalk away earlier,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “You think he’s... _possessed?”_

“No,” Marco said, stalling out to stare. “Can—can that _happen?_ He’s—he’s already possessed, right, he’s filled with like—a million demons—”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, probably not, right,” she nodded. “So what _do_ you mean? You aren’t making much sense, and uh, you’re kinda—you’re kinda freaking me out. Dude.”

Marco stared at her, willing himself to confess. “He,” he squeaked. Star waited, squinting. “Uh,” Marco panted, sweating like a cold soda bottle on a hot day. “Um, he. Tom, I mean. Tom.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Tom Lucitor,” Marco rasped, his voice suddenly gone. “In—in my shirt here. You turned—you turned him into a rabbit.”

“Spit it _out,_ Marco!” Star screamed softly, holding her hands around the sound.

“He kissed _me!”_ Marco hissed back. “Me! He—he kissed _me,_ he said he—he talked about _me,_ he—”

“Whaaaaat,” Star whispered, her eyes widening hugely. “Tom _kissed_ you?”

“Like _six times!”_ Marco wailed, going to yank on his own hair, and then remembering to muffle the rabbit’s ears with the cuffs of his sleeves. “He—he just—I don’t know what he—”

“Darn it, Tom, I thought you were _over this,”_ Star said, stomping around the balcony elbow-to-elbow with Marco as they paced. “What would that—” she waved her hands, “—what would that even accomplish?! He just wants to make me _mad,_ doesn’t he. Well it _worked, Tom,”_ she gritted out. “Turn around, lemme change him back. I'll turn him into a kakapo, Marco, we can give him to the _zoo—”_

“No!” Marco yelped, hugging Tom the rabbit, who was scratching his ear, his leg thumping against the inside of Marco’s sweatshirt. “No, I don’t think—I don’t think he—I think he just...wanted...to,” he trailed off into a whisper, his face burning like he was _still_ kissing a fiery demon. 

“What do you mean he wanted to,” Star hissed. “Marco, is he _stealing_ you? Is it _working?!_ He doesn’t get to just—just _steal you,_ I’ll steal you back! I will _steal you back—”_ she told him, eyes wide and worried, and Marco pulled her into a hug, trying not to squish Tom. 

“No! No, he was—he said he was sorry, he was—he was gonna leave, I just—”

“You just what,” she asked, eyes narrowed. “Wait.”

He waited, biting his lips together, as she looked him up and down.

“...why aren’t you mad?” she asked, slowly. “He’s not stealing you, but—you aren’t mad? You were—”

Marco remembered he’d been singing with Tom, _holding his hands,_ and groaned. “I don’t—I don’t know, I—” he swallowed. “I’m so sweaty, I’m gonna need to _wring_ this sweatshirt out.”

“Gross, Marco,” she hissed. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“I don’t _know!”_ he wailed. “He—he said he loves us both. He—he said he knows we’re all just friends, and he started singing—”

“Just friends,” Star whispered, her face falling. “Poor Tom. Wait,” she squinted, waving her fingers for a long moment, like she was conducting. “Wait wait wait. Tom loves... _you?”_

“Rude,” he told her, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m loveable! There are—there are people that—”

“Shut up,” she said dazedly, pressing her finger against his lips. “Tom kissed you because he wants...both of us?”

“Both,” Marco repeated, nodding. “Um.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Star stared, and Marco nodded again, laughing nervously. “He wants to make out with _both_ of us? _Greedy.”_

“He doesn’t want us to break up,” Marco guessed, pretty sure he was right. “He just...he likes sitting between us. I think?” His cheeks were _flaming_ hot. He was probably on fire, like Tom, he thought. “He—he wants to, um, stay. With us? Or something?!”

“Marco,” Star leaned in close, squinting. “Tom...wants to be the rainbow sprinkles in our _Marco and Star_ sandwich? He was singing _Just Friends_ at you,” she whispered, and Marco nodded.

“It’d...it’d be weird, right,” Marco said, watching her face.

“Super weird,” she nodded, rubbing her chin between her thumb and fingers. 

“Yeah,” Marco laughed, swallowing. “Way too weird, right. Three, um. Three of us.”

Star hrrrrmed for a long second. “Did…” she trailed off, her face turning red in the light from the door she’d kicked open. “Didyoulikekissinghim,” she squeaked, and Marco flailed his arms, backing into the railing.

“No!” he yelped. “No! I’m dating _you!_ I didn’t want to—I—” he yanked his hood closed around his face again, and groaned. “He tastes like s’mores,” he whined, and Star squeaked.

“I _know,_ right,” she whispered, throwing her arms around Marco’s neck, and nearly squishing Tom the rabbit. “And he’s _so_ warm! Like a heater!”

“He loves _Love Sentence_ and _Mackie Hand,”_ Marco moaned into her neck, and she nodded, sighing.

“What do you think.” She turned on her heel to stare at Marco. 

“I-I,” Marco stuttered. He thought some more—about Tom snoring against his shoulder, and riding dragoncycles together, and Tom backing him up when Kelley and Heckapoo doubted his plans. He thought about the hug Tom had given him when they were looking for Queen Moon, and the way he always leaned into Marco’s space. And kissing him again. “You mean...we’d all, um, all of us. The three of us would date,” Marco asked, for clarity. 

“I guess?” 

“So...Tom would be my...boyfriend?”

Star’s cheek hearts _flared_ red. “I-I guess so,” she mumbled, smiling. “And my boyfriend. Y’know,” she whispered, her face going even redder, “—we could get Brunzetta, too. From the Neverzone? If she followed me home...we could keep her...she is..." Star's eyes went sparkly and half-lidded, and she giggled. "She's...she's somethin' _really_ special..."

“Star!” Marco yelped, clapping his hands on her face until she blinked and jerked upright, wiping drool off her chin. “Star! Focus!”

“Right right right right,” Star took a deep breath. “Focus. Focus focus fo _cus._ We gonna do this?” she whispered.

“I think we’re gonna do this,” Marco whispered back, his grin widening uncontrollably. “Okay, Star Butterfly. Change him back.” 

“Oh, I’m gonna,” she whispered, squeezing him so hard Tom-the-bunny kicked a few times. She stepped back and waved her hand around.

Tom yelped, bursting into two-legged form in Marco's arms, as Marco yelled about the now-broken zipper of his sweatshirt. 

Tom shoved away, stumbling. “You turned me into a _rabbit?!”_ he snarled, floating up from the ground, and Star threw her arms wide. 

“We’re both gonna date you!” she proclaimed.

“...what,” Tom asked, dropping back to the balcony so hard he staggered. “Can—can you _do_ that?!”

Star folded her arms. _“Star Butterfly_ can do a _lot of things,_ Tom!”

“You guys, um, you guys don’t have to—”

“Oh, bring it in here,” Marco told Tom, pulling him into a hug. “You gonna say yes?”

“Say yes,” Star bounced, her eyes wide and sparkling, and her boots squeaked. “Say yes, say yes—”

“Yes,” Tom repeated, his eyes huge. “Yes, yeah, yup—”

Marco squeezed him tighter, then took a shaky breath, bit his lips, and kissed Tom again, swallowing a _squawk_ as Tom nearly fell backwards over the railing. Star pressed up next to them, and Tom and Marco both started giggling as she kissed their ears, and their cheeks, and then yanked both their heads against hers, humming _Love Sentence._

Tom’s eyes fluttered shut, kissing Marco and then Star again, and she threw her arms around them. 

“Ohhh, my boys,” she sighed, grinning. “I have boys! I _missed_ you, Tom. That’s why we wanted you to come—”

“Yeah, I missed you too, man,” Marco told him, wondering if Tom could feel the heat in his cheeks. “Watch some Mackie Hand with me later?”

“Y-yeah,” Tom said, sounding rattled. “A—anything, yeah, yes, you—you just can’t—resist me, huh? I’m _so glad_ I wore this shirt. Mom was right, I should always wear my lucky—”

“C’mere, you,” Star threw an arm around him, and around Marco, and walked them back to see the end of the telenovela. Tom tried to follow the plot, but ended up snoring softly against Marco’s shoulder again, his legs across Star’s lap. Marco scooted closer to Star, and she leaned to kiss him, giggling as Tom squirmed closer between them, smacking his lips. 

“...I think...I think this will be good,” Marco whispered, running a finger around Tom’s pointed ear as he mumbled sleepily, and rubbed his face on Marco’s sweatshirt, wrinkling his nose. 

“Why didn’t we think of this before?!” she hissed back. “Marrrco, why are we so _dumb?!”_

Out on the balcony, the elevator demon watched the stars.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank you so much for wandering in! Lemme know if you liked my story--I lovelovelove hearing from people! Kudos! Short comments! Long comments! Questions! Constructive criticism! Comments as extra kudos! Talk to each other! Talk to me! =D Thank you, thank you for reading this far! XD** (I try to reply to each one, but if you don't want a response to your comment then please say "No reply please" or "Whisper" so I'll know not to reply.)
> 
> Thanks so so much for reading this far! XD


End file.
